


because I ate blue of them

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Series: A Softer World [3]
Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By A Softer World, image described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: A remix of the A Softer World comic #1092
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Series: A Softer World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704931
Kudos: 2





	because I ate blue of them

[ID: a three panel comic in the style of A Softer World. The comic is one screencap from Dickinson cut into three panels. The image is of Emily and Sue sitting next to eachother at the foot of Lavinia's bed. Emily, in the center panel, is wearing blue and Sue, on the right, is wearing black. Emily is looking into Sue's eyes. The first panel is captioned, "When I look at you, my heart lights up." The third is captioned, "How many of these was I supposed to eat?"

/end ID]

**Author's Note:**

> Title also from A Softer World
> 
> made with www.infinitecomic.com/index.php
> 
> used: http://kissthemgoodbye.net/PeriodDrama/thumbnails.php?album=1835  
> [www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1092](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1092)
> 
> I also used <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768186> which should make the image look nicer on mobile I hope


End file.
